Make a Deal with God
by Shadow T. Novak
Summary: Songfic. About Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Just read...


**Make a Deal with God**

**A HitsuHina/KainRukia/IchiRuki story (Bleach)**

**By: Kira1575**

**Word Count: 1178**

_**It doesn't hurt me...**_

_**Do you want to feel how it feels?**_

_**Do you want to know,**_

_**that it doesn't hurt me...**_

_**Do you want to hear about**_

_**the deal that I'm making?**_

_**It's you and me...**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya laid on a Squad 4 bed, bandages covering his legs all the way up to his neck. He was conscious and currently arguing with the Squad 5 lieutenit, Momo Hinamori. What they were arguing about was the same thing that had caused Hitsugaya the bandages in the first place...Souske Aizen.

"Momo, he's no good. He's done wrong to us all. You have to stop idolizing him..." Hitsugaya said softly. He knew that Momo was in a fragile state and just wanted to make peace.

"Idolizing him! How dare you! I look up to Captain Aizen and that's it! And he **is** good! You don't know what your talking about!" Momo screamed at her once childhood friend and he winced as he got up. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I know he did you wrong, and I know that you don't want to accept that, but you have to Momo. It will help you." He said softly and Momo punched him in the face. He fell back, but didn't scream or yell. He just sat there, head down.

"You don't know what your talking about! Captain Aizen is a sweet, caring person and would never do anyone any wrong! And accepting lies will not help me!" She cried and left the room, very angry. Unohana walked in and Hitsugaya got up.

"Captain Unohana, can you get me my zanpak-to? I would like to leave now..." Hitsugaya said and Unohana nodded and got him his sword. Thanking her, Hitsugaya left to the woods.

_**And if I only could,**_

_**I'd make a deal with god,**_

_**and let him to swap out places.**_

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that Mountain,**_

_**So if I only could...**_

Toshiro remembered that day perfectly, when Captain Aizen, Captain Ichimaru, and Captain Tousen betrayed them all. And what happened to Toshiro when he saved Momo from death...

**"You are foolish, Captain Hitsugaya..."**

**"You are letting your emotions get in the way..."**

**"You are a disgrace to the Soul Reaper's for falling in love..."**

Toshiro took out his blade and set it on the skin that was not covered in bandages and cut deep into it.

**"You would do anything for the girl..."**

Tears went down his face as he lifted his head to the sky.

**"You would try to reason and not argue..."**

True.

**"You would try to make omens..."**

True.

**"You would kill yourself for that GIRL!"**

Truest of them all.

He dug his blade in deeper and laughed at the pain that enveloped his entire being. He shivered and shook, but keep digging the blade deeper and deeper.

_**You don't want to hurt me,**_

_**But see how deep the bullet lies.**_

_**Unaware I'm tearing you asunder**_

_**Oh, there is thunder in our hearts...**_

Rain and Thunder shook the heavens and rocked the ground as Hitsugaya dug so deep into his limb that the sword grazed the bone. He then took out and did the same thing to another part of the limb. He screamed from the pain now, and then, he felt her presence. He looked to see her face, tear stained and shocked as she watched him...

_**Is the so much hate for the ones we love?**_

_**Oh, tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

_**It's you and me won't be unhappy...**_

Toshiro smiled at her and fell forward, unable to keep balance anymore. Momo caught him, but fell to her knees, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" She cried as his eyes closed. She had been wrong all along. She had thought that he had been hurting her.

But, really, she had been hurting him...

_**And if I only could,**_

_**I'd make a deal with god,**_

_**and let him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that building...**_

"Baka." He whispered and she held onto him tighter. She didn't want to loose the only one she had left.

"Please, shiro-chan. You were right. You were right about everything." She sobbed and was surprised when a hand came up and whipped the tears from her face. She looked at Hitsugaya, he was smiling weakly at her with a trail of blood on one side.

"Don't cry, Momo. It doesn't suit you." He said and put his head against her chest.

"Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry. In the end...I...wasn't...strong enough..." He said and went limb. She hugged him as tight as she could and cried out his name.

**2 weeks later**

It was the funeral of Toshiro Hitsugaya and all Soul Reaper's stood around his grave, staring at the tombstone in front of them, they had never thought that the feisty little boy could die so easily by blood loss. They always thought he would die in the winter war instead...

_**And if I only could,**_

_**I'd make a deal with god,**_

_**and let him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that building,**_

_**with no problems...**_

**3 years later**

Momo walked through the Soul Society alone, thinking about the tragic death of her childhood friend. His death had made her see what kind of man Aizen was, and helped her fight against him in the Winter War. If Toshiro had seen how she had fought, he would have been proud. She was soon passing the graveyard, where the dead were buried. Ichigo, when he had been dying and died, had asked to be buried right next to Toshiro. Toshiro had been buried right next to Kain and Rukia next to Kain.

She looked at the tombstones of some of her best friends and smiled at them. If they were here, they would have been smiling back. Oriheme, Uryu, Chad, Ukitake, Soifon, Byakuya, Unohana, and Kyoraku were all doing fine. Ukitake had married Unohana. Soifon had married Byakuya. Kyoraku had married Nanao.

_**And if I only could,**_

_**I'd make a deal with god,**_

_**and let him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that building.**_

Momo smiled again as she left the graveyard. Her childhood friend would be proud of her progress to get over the ex-captain, which was that she barely ever thought of him anymore.

And if she had turned back, she would have seen Toshiro and Ichigo's spirits high-five and Kain's spirit ruffle Rukia's head, laughing...

_**So if I only could**_

_**I'd make a deal with God**_

_**And let him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**With no problems...**_


End file.
